Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's
by mpcool
Summary: What happens when you mix the powerpuff's, the, rowdyruff's and other spices , sugar , some salt , and other stuff together? Well you get this story.


**~The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys, and other characters. The only characters I own are the teachers, and the principal. AND NO I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OF THIS STORY.**

**Characters: Age:**

**Blossom 13**

**Bubbles 13**

**Buttercup 13**

**Brick 13 ½**

**Boomer 13 ½**

**Butch 13 ½**

**Professor Utonium 37**

**In the city of Townsville. It is the very first day that the powerpuff's go to middle school.**

**"BUBBLES, YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER AGAIN", said Buttercup, while she was trying to get some drops out of the tub.**

**"Hey, that's your fault Buttercup! You didn't wake up early enough and now you're rushing!" said Blossom, trying to defend bubbles.**

**''WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DEFEND BUBBLES?! , WHY NOT TRY TO DEFEND ME SOMETIME?'', said Buttercup.**

**''Girls, Girls, stop fighting you're going be late for school, said professor.**

**''Okay, fine'', they said in unison.**

**''Let's go!'', said Blossom. Then Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom flew off with their colored streaks sparkling behind them.**

**Blossom is the second oldest, and her favorite color is pink (I'm sure all of you who are reading this already know that). She is the smartest of her sisters. She always got high B's, A's, and A+'s. She has orange hair, and a large red bow tied on it. Sometimes she would boast around to her sisters saying that she is better than them. This makes Buttercup mad them she battles Blossom, and it always teaches her a lesson. At school, her favorite class is history.**

**Bubbles is the youngest, and her favorite color is baby blue. She is the cutest of her sisters. She is shy, sensitive and naive. She won all the beauty pageants she entered. So she has 11 trophies in her room with super glass surrounding it. The only way to open the super glass is with your fingerprint. Bubbles is a high B, and A student. Her favorite class is Art. Her other favorite class is Gifted; she and her sisters are in it.**

**Buttercup is the oldest, and her favorite color is green. She is the tough one. She is a tomboy, and she cares for her sisters so much. She loves hurting Bubbles feelings, but Blossom always gets into the way, and since it would be a 2-1 battle, Buttercup would lose. Buttercup is a high C, to A student. Her favorite class is Gym.**

**Now back to the story**

**Then they arrived at Townsville Middle School.**

**''Oh, I'm scared. This place is so big'', said Bubbles.**

**''its okay we'll protect you, Bubbles'', said Buttercup.**

**''Yep, we'll protect you'', said Blossom.**

**''Let's go into the office to get our schedules'', said Buttercup.**

**''Hope we get the same classes'', said Bubbles excitedly.**

**They went in the office and met their new principal. Their principal had his back turned at the powerpuff's. ''Hi, I am your new principal.'' The principal then turned around and the powerpuff's gasped. The principal was HOT! He had brown spiky hair that went all the way to his brown eyes. ''Hope you guys have a nice time in your classes!'' Then he went back to work, turned his back at the powerpuff's. Then they walked out of the office.**

**'' Oh, our principal is so hot'', said Blossom.**

**''Yeah, he is'', said Buttercup.**

**Bubbles then saw her sisters staring at the principals back through the window with heart-shaped eyes.**

**''But we barely know him'', said Bubbles.**

**''Oh, you're right. We only got to see him once'', said Buttercup.**

**''Anyways, what are your classes'', said Blossom.**

**Bubbles: Teacher:**

**1. Math Ms. Smith**

**2. Geography Mr. Jones**

**3. Gifted Mrs. Brown**

**4. Reading Mr. Martinez**

**5. Language Arts Ms. Carrie**

**6. Art Mr. Fiesta**

**7. Earth Science Mrs. Katie**

**Blossom: Teacher:**

**1. Math (same)**

**2. Geography (same)**

**3. Gifted (same)**

**4. Reading (same)**

**5. Language Arts (same)**

**6. History Mr. Sierra**

**7. Earth Science (same)**

**Buttercup: Teacher:**

**1. Math (same)**

**2. Geography (same)**

**3. Gifted (same)**

**4. Reading (same)**

**5. Language Arts (same)**

**6. Gym Mr. Cook**

**7. Earth Science (same)**

**''Aww… we see each other in every class but 6th period'', said Bubbles.**

**''Oh well at least we see each other a lot'', said Buttercup.**

**''Lets explore this big school a little bit'', said Blossom fearlessly.**

**Since Blossom was the leader the powerpuff's, Bubbles and Buttercup followed.**

**Meanwhile…**

**''Father, do we have to go to freaking school'', said Brick. ''We're smart already.''**

**''Yeah, but not smarter than the powerpuff's'', said Mojo Jojo. *Gasp!* ''ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE STUPID POWERPUFF'S ARE BETTER THAN US'', said Butch furiously.**

**''Um, no, no never mine son. You are better than those lame girls'', said Mojo Jojo.**

**''Oh, for a second we were going to beat you up'', said Brick.**

**''Yeah, we were going to beat you up'', said Boomer.**

**SMACK**

**''Hey, what was that for'', Boomer said angrily.**

**Brick ignored it.**

**''So, what school are we going to mom'', said Butch.**

**''Oh, it's Townsville Middle School'', said Mojo Jojo.**

**''You… mean…'', said Boomer.**

**''The huge…'', said Brick.**

**''Building?!'', said Butch.**

**''YAY!!!'', said the rowdyruffs.**

**Then they flew to their school to not be late.**

**Brick is the Rowdyruff Boys leader. He likes saying he is better than his brothers by smartness. His favorite color is red. His favorite class is History.**

**Boomer is the dumbest one of the rowdyruff's. He hates it when his brothers when they pick on him. His favorite color is blue. His favorite class is Art.**

**Butch is the toughest one of the rowdyruff's. His favorite color is green. He loves to punch his brothers, but he still loves his brothers. His favorite class is Gym.**

**Back to the story…**

**''Give me my schedule, sucker'', said Brick.**

**''…'' ''Why should I give a schedule to a blockhead like you'', said the principal.**

**Boomer and Butch gasped. They never heard a principal say that before.**

**''So, where are our schedules before we beat you up'', said Brick.**

**''Please come in my office, there is something I want to show you'', said the principal.**

**''Okay, we are in your stinkin' office now, what do you want?'', said Butch while cracking his knuckles.**

**''First of all I sense a dark aura about you, and I want to give you a secret mission.''**

**Then the principal turned around, his eyes stunned the rowdyruff's. There is three rich teachers in this school the gym, art, and history teacher. What I want you to do is follow them around after school, and give me there address and I will do the rest. And if you don't exceed I will kill you! Mha Ha Ha!**

**''Now where are our schedules?!'', said Butch.**

**''Okay, Okay here is your schedule. Now, get out of my office and do your mission.**

**''Yes, sir!'', said the rowdyruff's and they begun to explore the giant school.**

_**Sorry to interrupt, but their schedules are basically the same thing, except backwards. So Boomers schedule would be Bubbles schedule backwards, but their sixth period would stay. Here is Boomer's schedule. 1. Earth Science, 2. Language Arts, 3. Reading 4. Gifted (don't ask me how they got in) 5. Geography, 6. Art, 7. Math. Hope you get what I mean! =)**_

**''Oh no! I think we're lost!'', said Bubbles.**

**''Me to'', said Blossom.**

**''I think we go here'', said Blossom.**

**''No, we go here'', said Buttercup.**

**''How about we fly and look around in the sky'', said Bubbles.**

**''Oh, sometimes you are so smart'', said Blossom complementing Bubbles.**

**''Thanks!''**

**So when they looked up they saw-**

**THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!**

**Bubbles: That was a good story!**

**Butch: No, it wasn't, it sucked.**

**Mpcool: You guys stop fighting.**

***ignore***

**Buttercup: Fight, Fight, Fight!!!**

**Mpcool: STOP IT!!!**

**Okay**

**Mpcool: Finally!**

**Hope you liked that story =D**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! ;)**


End file.
